


The Translator

by ThreeSidedOrchid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedOrchid/pseuds/ThreeSidedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus survived, but Nagini’s bite had some unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Translator

“Anyone with a modicum of potions skill would realize your hypothesis is so absurd as to be laughable. You’ve entirely ignored Wittier’s base tenant of compatibility.”

At Severus’ hissed reply, the man’s eyes go wide. He looks at Harry.

“It’s an… interesting theory,” Harry translates. “Have you taken Wittier’s law into account?”

“Oh. Oh!” The blush that spreads across the man’s cheeks tells of sudden understanding. He hurries away into the crowd, too embarrassed to take his leave.

From their table, the ministry gala spreads out before them like another world.

“What good is a translator who doesn’t translate accurately?”

Taking in the haughty tone, the tilt of Severus’ head, Harry smiles. “You didn’t really want to tear him apart. He was mortified enough as is.”

“Perhaps,” Severus sniffs, casting him a sidelong, amused glance.

Harry makes a game of finding Hermione, Ron, and others from the dais amongst the dancers, until Severus speaks again.

“You needn’t stay, if you’d rather--” he tilts his head to the dance floor. “I’m armed with quill and parchment, perfectly capable of defending myself against anyone who might brave my presence.”

It angers him that after a year most still flinch away and avoid Severus, as if parseltongue were a plague. “No,” he says, taking a sip of champagne and setting down his glass. “I’m good here.”

Severus doesn’t say anything in reply, but his hand comes to rest beside Harry’s own, the sides of their pinkies just touching. Breath catching, Harry shivers.

Cautiously, he brushes his finger over Severus’. Then they’re both moving, their pinkies twining over and around each other, like snakes seeking warmth together.

Sliding his finger down, Harry smoothes over the scale patch peeking from beneath Severus’ cuff. Beside him, Severus inhales sharply, and Harry’s heart beats a celebratory tattoo.


End file.
